Of Gifts and Berries
by empress-seru
Summary: VERY late oneshot for my friend Clare-Stovold! Clare and Ken exchange "gifts" at christmas XD


-1Of Gifts and Berries

"Ken! Please just give me my gift!" Clare yelled as she tried to glomp the digidestined and pry the gift out of his hands. However, after numerous failed attempts at retrieving said gift, the brunette girl just opted for sitting on the ground and crossing her arms, giving her lover the cold shoulder.

Smirking, Ken lowered himself to sit beside her and held the gift just out of her reach. As he saw her eyes light up, he couldn't help but laugh at her cute attempt to act innocent and handed the gift over to her. After all, he could never resist this girl, not that he ever wanted to.

"Yey!" she squealed as the paper was torn away from the box and she opened it up. Inside was a small silver chain and attached at the end was a beautiful golden pendent that took the shape of a hollowed-out heart with an arrow shot through it. Framing the outside of the pendent were tiny emeralds along with violet amethysts and the arrow was made of blood red rubies with one magnificent glistening sapphire as the arrowhead.

"I had it made specifically for you, there's no other like it in all the universe. Merry Christmas Clare." Ken laughed as Clare put on the necklace and then proceeded to pin him to the ground before kissing him, cementing his suspicion that she absolutely loved her gift.

"Oh my Kami Ken it's gorgeous. I can't believe you got this for me! I love you." she grinned before getting up and helping Ken up at the same time.

It was then that both of them looked out the window to see the gigantic snowstorm swirling beyond the window and draping the ground with the beauty of winter while tumbling in the air, creating a spectacular show of miniature crystals dancing to the tune of the wind for any lucky spectator who caught it and took the time to watch. Unbeknownst to the two though, a certain little worm-like creature was slowly crawling over the curtain rod towards them, carrying a small, strange looking twig in it's mouth.

Stopping over them, the creature grinned and sprayed a sort of string around the two before chuckling and speaking down to them. Well, as much as it could with the branch in it's mouth.

"Well will you look at what you two are under tonight." it said as Clare and Ken looked up simultaneously, Clare with a look of anxiety on her face while Ken couldn't stop the wide grin that covered every inch of his lips.

'I owe you one wormmon.' Ken thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around Clare's waist and pulled her lips to his in a heated Christmas kiss. He felt her arms winding around his neck as her hands weaved their way into his hair, pulling him in closer and flush against her body

Blushing, Wormmon set the branch down on the bar and crawled away, thinking it best that he give his master and Clare some privacy before he witnessed things that would, no doubt, scar him for life.

Pulling away from the kiss slowly, Clare grinned up at Ken as she moved her lips up to his ear and whispered so quietly that it almost wasn't heard, "I think it's time that I gave you your Christmas gift Kaiser." as she said this, she slowly guided the now riled up Ken into the bedroom and pushed him down so that he sat on the bed as she shut the door and snapped her fingers, various lavender scented candles lighting around the room.

Ken looked up from the candles only to find Clare slowly lifting her shirt up and over her head and stepping out of her ripped and tattered jeans. His eyes widened as she started belly dancing in front of him in nothing but her underwear and bra, which she had opted for wearing black and blue lace instead of her normal ones. His jaw nearly hit the floor as she slowly started removing those articles of clothing as well, grinning at him the entire time.

When she had finally removed all annoying clothes from her body, Clare resumed dancing for Ken. The site of her nude form in front of him, just waiting to be admired by more than mere eyes, set him on the brink of madness as he stood, pushed Clare onto the bed and stripped down to nothing himself before lowering down on her and kissing her deeply. His hands ran up and down her sides as his mouth gently kissed down her neck, occasionally nipping sharply at the certain overload points he had come to learn quite well on her.

The sensation of ken rubbing and biting at her flesh drove Clare's desires to skyrocket, making her instinctively wrap her legs around his waist and push forward, causing his now throbbing manhood to swiftly move inside of her, filling her completely as Ken seated himself to the hilt within her.

Ken gave Clare only a few minutes to adjust to him once more before pulling out slowly and moving back into her tight passage, after all, it had been some time since they had done this and he didn't wish to cause her any unneeded harm. Slowly, the pace befan to quicken as he slammed into Clare with all his might as she begged him to go faster, making the hybrid squirm and wriggle underneath him which in turn made Ken's pleasure all the higher seeing his beloved mate in such ecstasy.

"Ken!" Clare screamed as she could feel the heat mounting in her abdomen and tightened her leg's grip on the man above her. Leaning up and grappling her arms around Ken's back, she wrapped her hand through his hair and brought his lips down to hers as they both began to climax with each other, the raging snow outside no match for the blinding, white hot flashes that shown underneath their eyes as the waves of passion and pleasure crashed into their bodies, dragging them into the endless sea of eternal bliss.

Gasping for breath, Ken rolled to the side and pulled his mate close to his chest, burying his head in her hair and falling asleep with her wrapping her arms around his middle, grinning and silently slipping into her own dream world.

Meanwhile, in the living room, a tiny branch falls from the curtain rod over a sliding glass door and lands on the head of the very worm that inspired this eventful night. "Gosh, who would have thought that this "mistletoe" thing could cause humans to act so weirdly." Wormmon thought as he ate the leaves and then settled into a chair to sleep for the night.


End file.
